


Claire

by moreorles



Series: Station 19 Theme Week [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Station 19 theme week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: Written for Day Two of Station 19 Theme Week: Zoning (Boundaries)There's a newbie in Travis's weekly bereavement group.





	Claire

Travis is running late. The group is already seated and beginning introductions when he breezes in and takes his seat. He’s shrugging off his coat when he hears, “I’m Robert. I lost my wife five years ago.”

He looks up right into the eyes of Captain Sullivan who is looking directly at him as he speaks. The group collectively greets Sullivan and continues around the circle until it’s Travis’s turn.

“Hi everyone. Sorry I was late. I’m Travis. My husband Michael died two years ago.” He makes eye contact with several people before ending with Sullivan, who gives him a strained smile.

Sullivan is one of two newbies this week. Jacqueline, the group facilitator, welcomes them and starts their discussion. When Sullivan is encouraged to share, he glances up at Travis, looking almost timid. Travis nods subtly and leans forward in his seat hoping to convey support. 

So Sullivan takes a deep breath and tells his story. It’s awful and painful and tragic and Travis had no idea about any of it. The other members of the group make all the appropriate sympathetic noises and offer their support. Sullivan’s voice cracks once, when he talks about driving the ambulance, but he takes a breath and gathers himself. Travis can’t help but wonder if Sullivan would be holding himself so tightly together if he weren’t there. 

When the meeting ends, Travis hangs back and chats with Beth, who he met during his first meeting. Her husband had died the same week as Michael, and they’d bonded immediately. He keeps one eye on Sullivan, who is talking with Jacqueline and the other new attendee. When Sullivan turns to leave, Travis excuses himself from Beth and follows him out the door. 

“Hey, Captain,” Travis draws his attention and Sullivan stops and waits for him to catch up before continuing down the hall. “I’m glad you came tonight. This is a great group.”

“Thanks, Montgomery. This a regular thing for you?”

Travis nods. “Every week I’m not on shift. I started coming about a month after Michael…died.” He gives Sullivan a self-deprecating smile. “Took me a full year to say the ‘d’ word.” 

Sullivan chuckles knowingly. “Almost two. That word hurt, man.” 

“You, um, you didn’t say her name tonight. Can I ask? If it’s too much…”

“Claire. Her name was Claire.”

“Claire,” Travis repeats. “It helped me, helps me, knowing that other people know Michael. His name. His story. It helps knowing that they care too.”

“Yeah, it kinda does.” They reach the parking lot and Travis follows him over to his truck. “Listen, Montgomery,” Sullivan starts, but Travis holds up a hand to stop him.

“This is private. I mean it’s not AA or anything, but it’s private. I won’t say anything.”

“Thanks, man.” Sullivan visibly relaxes. 

“Will you come back? Even though I’m here? Because, listen, in that room, I’m not Montgomery. I’m Travis, a man mourning his husband. We’re all equal in there. Grief doesn’t give a shit that you’re the captain.”

Sullivan shifts on his feet and rubs the back of his head. “No, man, it sure as hell doesn’t.”

“At least think about coming back. For an hour a week you don’t have to be the captain. You can just be a man who misses his wife.” 

“I…I’ll think about it. Thank you, Travis,” Sullivan holds out his hand for Travis to shake. “For your discretion. And your support. And for asking her name.”


End file.
